


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by uankles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Record store au, zayn works in a record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uankles/pseuds/uankles





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

Hopelessly Devoted to You

"Fucking heckle!" Louis yells as the coffee spills over and scorches his hand. 

"What's wrong, mate" Zayn shouts from behind the counter. 

Lou quickly runs over to Zayn to drop the tray and tend to his hand.

"Spilled it, boiling hot" he winces as a cold bottle is set over to cool his burn. 

"Dumb ass" Z snorts.

Louis begins to raise his voice when the bell strung to the door jingles and a fine specimen with the most mesmerizing locks strides into his line of sight.

He runs behind the counter and hides behind his best mate, who will continue to be his best mate if he doesn't make any sudden interaction with the beautiful man. 

"Yo, what you doin'"

"Shhhhh." He drops to the floor and peeps around the desk to find his mystery man flipping through a couple records. "Look"

Zayn's eyes follow to where Louis' attention is. 

"Ohhhhhhhh!" He says a bit too loud. Loud enough to where the guy stops looking through the vinyls to look up and smile in their direction.

Louis, heat rising in his face from anger and embarrassment, yells as loud as he can.

"You ruin everything you stupid asshole."

"Chill out man, didn't think he saw you squatting down there" 

A wave of relief washes over but is replaced by anxiety when he sees the man make his way over to the counter. Louis pushes himself up and pinches Zayn's nipple so he recoils away from the cash register. 

"What was that for?!"

"Sh let me take over I'll get you more coffee"

Zayn steps away with both hands in the air as this beautiful beautiful man with emeralds for eyes steps in front of him.

"Hello." A dimpled smile stretched on his face. "Just this please."

"That'll be 11." Louis says returning the smile hoping his blush isn't too noticeable.

"I'm Harry" He says handing him the money.

"Louis. It's very nice to meet you Harry." His hand is engulfed by Harry's larger one, oh the things he could probably do with those amazing hands. 

"The feelings are mutual."

"So, I haven't seen you around before what brings you here." 

"Well you see I've only had one album in my life. The other day I cut it into a square just to set the record straight." Harry smirked.

It was quiet for a bit until he processed it and broke out into laughter. 

Harry chuckles, "Has anyone ever told you you have the greatest laugh." 

His face turns an even darker shade of red to where he knows it's noticeable.

"Haven't really heard that no, since it's not true, comparing to yours seems like you're the owner of the greatest laugh. I on the other hand sound like a squawking bird."

"Don't believe so but thank you, love. Well, gotta get to listening to this." Harry chuckles.

He waves as he walks out and a piece of Louis feels empty.

"Why didn't you get his number you idiot!" Zayn calls from the other side of the store.

"I don't know that's seems so creepy."

"Oh yeah, and drooling over him while hiding isn't"

"..wasn't drooling.." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand just to be sure.

"What ever, so what you gonna work here now knowing this Harry guy comes to buy records here?"

"Nah, you're just gonna let me play cashier when ever he pops by" he boops Zayn's chest.

"Well that's if he ever pops by you might never see him again since you didn't get his number" He rolls his eyes "plus you can't even work the cash register!"

Lou grunts and pushes past him "why must you ruin all things great, you're like the opposite of Cupid. You're like... like... Un-Cupid."

"Un-Cupid?"

"That's right" He huffs.

"Alright, let's say you're boyfriend does come back. I'll let you stand behind the register and check him out."

Louis squees. "Thank you Zayn"

"But I'm not teaching you how to use the cash register"

"That's alright. Thank you buddy."

"Ugh, not a problem but you better pounce on that next time he steps a foot in here, and invite me to the wedding or its all off" 

 

Harry doesn't show up anytime that week so Louis decided he's never gonna see him again and should let Zayn have his job back. He goes back to his usual song writing in the park and practicing footie while there. His most recent songs have included lyrics about green eyes and chestnut locks. It hits Louis how incredibly optimistic and foolish he was to even think that someone like him could have anything nice with a guy like Harry. He makes a mental note to use his entire song book to roll blunts with next time. The thought slips from his mind when he remembers how damn good these last few songs were. While humming out the tune and editing a few notes here and there Lou's phone buzzes with a text from Zayn.

'So what about that coffee you promised'

Quick fingers reply 'totally slipped my mind sorry :/ meet me at the cafe in a bit?' 

'See ya soon bro'

Louis' knees pop as he rises and brushes the grass off his bum. Luckily the cafe was in walking distance from him. 

He opens the door and his nostrils are embraced with scents of coffee. He spots Zayn sitting at one of the booths and he slides in the seat across from him.

"Hey, mate" a welcoming smile spread.

"Hi, so whatcha want I'm buying."

"Just some coffee."

The counter has a typical coffee shop theme with chalkboard paint and deep quotes that make his head hurt.

"Hi 2 small coffees please."

"Don't spill them this time!" Zayn shouts from the booth.

Glaring, he sets the cups on the table and scoots into his seat.

"So, Harry stopped by looking for you."

Louis spits out his coffee in shock all over the table.

"Chill Louis what the fuck."

"Sorry sorry, what'd he say" he says cleaning up the coffee.

Zayn lifts his eyebrows and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Oh nothing really just asked if the guy who was gawking over him was around."

"Did he really?!" Louis squeaks.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya. He just asked if Louis was working."

"Aw MY LOVE! I must come back."

The next morning Louis came into the store bright and early with his favorite Adidas jumper and his hair done that looks effortlessly done but at the same time could've taken hours. Shops pretty slow in the morning and he usually just sits in the storage room listening to some records and shouting at Zayn who watches the front desk. He place a needle on Vessel, leaned back and started on his song again while waiting for the man it was being written about. A ring of the door opening making his heart flutter. He peeks his head through the crack of door and spots a curly headed man in a sheer top and the tightest jeans searching through the cartons and almost screeches. 'My baby boy! He has returned!' he thinks and emerges from hiding walking right up to the guy.

"Hey, Harry! Nice to see you back." 

Palms sweaty.

"Hello, Lou nice to see you again." 

He coughs breaking the awkward ogling "Can I help you with anything?"


End file.
